Big Time Love Story
by Gabbi77
Summary: James is heartbroken because Lucy left on a tour in Europe without saying goodbye. Aspiring actress Giulia Davis moves at the Palm Woods to make her dream come true. The two fall in love with eachother, but their love is put to test when Lucy returns and is willing to do anything to have James for herself. The story is much better than the summary, I promise. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** **: I don't own Big Time Rush, I only own the plot of the story, my OC Giulia Davis and any future OCs that might show up later in the story.**

 **DESCRIPTION** **: Lucy goes on tour in Europe without telling anyone or even saying goodbye, leaving behind a heartbroken James. But when aspiring actress Giulia Davis arrives at the Palm Woods to make her dream come true, James finds himself falling for the young girl and she returns his feelings. But their newfound love is put to test when Lucy returns from her tour, confesses her feelings for James and makes it clear that she's willing to do anything it takes to have him for herself.**

 **Hello everyone! This is the first Big Time Rush story I'm posting on here and it's based on the Big Time Rush TV show. I hope you guys will like it. For Lucy and Jucy fans out there, it's up to you if you want to read this story, but Lucy is not gonna end up with James and she's…well, evil. Oh and the OOC-ness is on purpose. You've been warned so please don't complain later. However, constructive criticism is accepted, it's what makes us writers better, right? Also, I'm open for any suggestions you might have, because let's face it, writers block is the worst thing that can happen to a writer.**

 **Ok, enough with blabbering and on with the story**

 **And here we go, the first chapter of Big Time Love Story. Enjoy!**

Giulia Davis was just an ordinary seventeen years old teenager with an ordinary life, living in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Or at least that's how it seemed to be. She didn't have any friends, because she was the nerd girl in a class full of rich, spoiled brats, the only one among her classmates who was there with a scholarship, which she had gained for having excellent grades in middle school. Her classmates hated her and considered that she didn't belong in their class because she was the only student in the class who couldn't afford to pay for her studies and instead the state was paying for her. For that reason, they were bullying, mocking, humiliating her everyday. On top of that, she was always being given as an example for the rest of her classmates because she had the highest grades and she never got sent to detention, which made things even worst for her: her classmates hated her even more and in their pathetic efforts to impress their teachers, they forced her to do all their homework and projects and then claimed that they did all the work themselves. But Giulia was a cheerful girl, she always had a bright smile on her face no matter what and she took it all with her head up, she didn't want to give her bullies the satisfaction of seeing her weak, hurt. However, behind the happy face that she displayed at school everyday, there was a tortured heart, shattered in millions of pieces, not only because of what she was going through day after day at school, but also at home, a pain that couldn't be described in words, a suffering that nobody knew about because she hid it so well.

The poor girl was an orphan, living with an adoptive mother who hated her maybe even more than everyone at school and made it her daily mission to make Giulia's life miserable. Her real parents were both dead. Her father had a car accident and died a few hours later at the hospital. His wife, eight months and half pregnant with their first child, had such a strong shock when she was told that her husband had passed away, that she went into labour on the spot. A couple hours later, a beautiful baby girl was born but unfortunately the mother died shortly after giving birth due to some complications that occurred during the delivery. The baby girl was adopted two months later by a woman who was a widow and she was named Giulia, Giulia Davis.

Giulia had two big passions besides Maths which was her favorite subject at school. She loved acting and singing. She had the main part in a couple plays at school which got her even more hate and even envy from her classmates and thus, more humiliation from their part. However, nobody knew that she could sing too, because she only sang at home when she was alone. She was very talented and her dream was to become an actress, but she also had the voice of an angel.

When high-school was finally over, Giulia felt so happy and relieved. And how could she not be? It was finally over with the bullying, the mocking, the humiliation she had been going through day by day for the past four years. No more doing homework and projects for the same people who had tortured her mercilesy. Her life with her adoptive mother was still a nightmare though, but that was about to change too and sooner than she was expecting.

It was four days before the graduation festivity and Giulia was heading to her locker to grab all her stuff when the panel with ads in the hall got her attention and she stopped in front of it. There, among the many papers spread on the panel, was a pink flyer that caught her eyes. On the flyer it was written that there was an audition in two days at the gym and all the girls who wanted to become actresses were invited to try their luck. A famous agent named Rose Parker was going to be there to personally choose a girl who was going to move to Los Angeles, California, to start an acting career there. As she was reading the information on the flyer, Giulia felt a little hope awakening in her heart. If she were to be the one chosen by Mrs Parker, she could have started a new life far away from Minnesota and from everyone and everything that had hurt her. So she decided to give it a try and she wrote all the details she needed on her notebook and then she went to her locker, grabbed all her stuff and hurried home to call the number on the flyer and get herself signed up for the audition and then to start working on the act that she was going to play there.

Time flew like the wind and before Giulia knew it, the day of the audition came. It was a couple hours before she was supposed to be at the gym and she was already starting to freak out but she calmed herself down and repeated the act a couple more times until it was time to leave. She headed to the high-school with heavy steps and her heart caught in her throat, hoping and praying to be chosen by Rose Parker, so she could leave her miserable life behind in Minnesota and start a new and hopefully better one in California. Half hour later she was outside the gym and seeing the large group of people waiting at the door, she started to freak out again. She started to lose the hope that she felt when she found out about the audition and she felt a sudden urge to run away but remembering why she was there in the first place, she took a deep breath and stood still in the line that was formed in front of the door, waiting for her turn. From time to time, a woman holding a clipboard was showing up at the door, calling a name on her list.

After what seemed like an eternity, Giulia heard her name being called. Before she entered the gym, she looked behind her and she was surprised to see that there was nobody else outside. She was the last one and if they called her, it meant that Mrs Parker hadn't chosen yet, which meant she still had a chance but she had to give everything if she wanted to be better than all the girls that had been there before her. The lady with the clipboard leaded her from the hall with the locker rooms to the main room where the PE classes and local games were held. She stopped for a moment in front of a small improvised stage and looked around. There was a long table in front of the stage, just like those from the TV shows with juries and sitting at that table there were three people: a red haired woman looking to be around forty years old was sitting in the middle, a gray haired man was sitting on her right and another woman, with blonde hair, looking a bit younger that the red haired one, was sitting on the left. They all had clipboards in front of them and were talking to eachother. Giulia stepped on the small stage and as she did so, she started to shake like mad and the earlier urge to run away was back but she took a deep breath just like before and she went in front of the three members of the jury, who immediately took notice of her presence and stopped talking to eachother to pay attention to her . She introduced herself and briefly explained what she was about to play for the people in front of her and then she started her little act. When she was done, not only the three people in the jury but everyone else in the gym was clapping their hands and cheering. The red haired woman stood up from her chair and introduced herself as Rose Parker. Then she said a couple words but Giulia was so overwhelmed with all the attention and positive reactions she received that it took her a while to realize what Rose Parker had told her. Giulia was going to California! Mrs Parker was so impressed with her acting that she didn't need to think more, she knew on the spot that Giulia had something special, she had talent yes, but she also had that something that she, Rose, was looking for. After being congratuled by the jury and the other people in the gym, Giulia exchanged phone numbers with Rose and then left the gym. With shaky legs and trembling from so many mixed emotions, she headed home.

Giulia was so happy that words couldn't describe what she felt, her dream was finally coming true. It was the first good thing that was happening to her in a very long time. She was going to leave far away from the woman who made her life a living nightmare. That evening she went to the cemetery to visit the graves of her real parents, like she had been doing for the past seven years. She put fresh flowers at the two graves that were next to eachother and with happy tears she told her parents the good news. She was convinced that they could hear her wherever they were and she knew in her heart that they were happy for her. When it started to get dark she left the cemetery and as she was walking home, she realized that she needed permision from her adoptive mother to leave the country, since she was still underage. Suddenly, all her happiness was replaced by fear. Her adoptive mother only lived to make her life a living hell, she hated her so much that Giulia was afraid she wouldn't let her go to follow her dream. So the moment she entered her house, she called Rose and asked her to come over the second day to talk to her adoptive mother. She thought that if Rose was there, then maybe they could both convince the woman to give her permission for the departure. Rose agreeded to come over, so Giulia gave her the address and after hanging up she went straight to her room, since she had decided to skip dinner so she didn't have to meet her adoptive mother.

The second day, Rose came over and she talked with Giulia's adoptive mother. Suprinsingly, the woman agreeded to let Giulia leave the country and she made it very clear that she was not going to come with Giulia, wherever she was going, which Giulia was very grateful for since she wanted to go as far away as possible from that woman. After Rose left, Giulia went to her room, letting a sigh of relief escape her lips at the thought that her adoptive mother was not going to stop her from leaving and that she was going to leave only with Rose.

At the graduation festivity, when the principal called her to receive her diploma, Giulia took the oportunity to tell everyone there that she was the one that had been chosen to go to California to start an acting career. A lot of gasps were heard and people were whispering things to eachother. Giulia left as soon as she made the announcement but on her way out of the big room where the festivity was held, she was congratuled by everyone. The same brats that had been torturing her for the past four years, were congratulating her with smiles on their faces, but Giulia knew that their smiles were fake and that deep inside they were rotting with envy that the nerd girl with a scholarship was going to become famous soon and it made her heart fill with joy. She knew she was being a little too proud but she couldn't help it. For the first time in her life, her happiness was not fake and the wide, bright smile on her face was not hiding any pain.

A week later Giulia was leaving the house of her adoptive mother to go to the airport where she was supposed to meet up with Rose and board the plane to California. As she was going through the boarding gate, she couldn't help but wonder if her life in California was really going to be like she hoped and wished. Sure, being famous had a lot of advantages but also plenty of disadvantages. Before she knew it, she was already in the plane, taking her seat next to Rose. Soon, the plane started to move on the runway and when it took off, Giulia looked on the window and as she was watching how the land below was becoming smaller and smaller, she hoped that her life was really going to be better than it had been back home in Minnesota.

The flight only lasted a couple hours and when the plane landed on the LAX Airport in California, Los Angeles, Giulia had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. After retrieving their luggage, Rose leaded her to a taxi that was already waiting for them and gave the driver the directions to where he was supposed to take them. Giulia thought she heard wrong when Rose asked the driver to take them to the Palm Woods hotel. She had heard about it before, after all it was a famous place, home to future celebrities, whether they were actors, singers or had any other artistic inclinations. On top of that, it was also the place where her favorite band, Big Time Rush, was living. The thought that she was going to live in the same place with those four boys and that she was going to meet them very soon, made her want to jump of joy.

As soon as they arrived at the Palm Woods, Rose accompanied Giulia at the reception to get her key card and then upstairs to her apartment, where they talked for a couple minutes and then Rose left, leaving her all alone. Rose had kindly sent all her stuff through a delivery company a day before they left, so there were boxes scattered around but Giulia didn't want to start unpacking right away so instead she took a look around the apartment, her new home. The living room, which also had a kitchen area, was overlooking the pool area of the hotel, which was curently full of people . The apartment only had one room but it was big and it had a bathroom too, unlike her old room back at home. After looking around her new home, Giulia was still not in the mood to start unpacking and since it was a beautiful afternoon with such a beautiful weather outside, she decided to go to the pool. She took her favorite book from her backpack and she left the apartment.

The pool area was packed with people, some were in the pool, others were resting on loungers. Giulia spotted a free lounger and sat on it. She looked around her, a smile lightening her face. Something told her that she was going to make some good friends there and it made her happy. After looking around for a couple more minutes, she opened her book with the intention to continue reading from where she had left off on the plane. But just as she was about to lower her eyes on the pages of the book, she caught sight of a handsome boy staring intently at her from across the pool. He had short brown hair and piercing hazel eyes and he seemed very familiar to her. She stared back at him and the moment their eyes met, her heart started to beat so fast that she thought it was going to jump out of her chest as she realized who was the handsome stranger staring at her.

 **Sooo…this is the first chapter. It was more like an introduction about Giulia and her life. Some things might be confusing, but they will all be explained in later chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys like it so far and if you do, pretty please review, it means a lot to me. And stay tuned for the next chapter! *winks***


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Big Time Rush, but the plot of this story and the OCs belong entirely to me. However, this chapter contains some spoilers from "Big Time Tests" episode, from season four.**

 **Here's chapter two of "Big Time Love Story". Enjoy!**

Kendall was extremely frustrated. After spending hours taking stupid tests with James, his best friend got angry with him when he failed a best friend test. But he was not going to give up that easily, he had to help James to snap out of the depressing mood he was in and return to his normal self. The reason why James was acting the way he did was that the girl he had a big crush on, Lucy Stone, had left on a tour in Europe without even saying goodbye. So he decided to take «what kind of boyfriend are you» tests in his attempt to figure out what was wrong with him that made Lucy turn him down countless times and then leave without even saying goodbye. And Kendall happened to be around, so he ended up playing the role of a possible «girlfriend» for James, to help him with the tests. Which turned out to be a very bad idea when James didn't get the results he was expecting to get. Frustrated, he stormed out of the apartment and went to the pool, leaving behind a confused Kendall. But the blonde was not going to just stand there doing nothing, so he went to look after his best friend. He found him at the pool and after another argument, James convinced him to take the best friend test, which Kendall failed, much to James's disappointment, who ran back to the crib. Kendall was once again left alone, to figure out a way to help his best friend. So he followed him to the crib. Said boy was sitting on their orange couch, reading a Pop Tiger magazine.

"Ok, so I failed the best friend test", Kendall said breaking the silence after a couple of moments. "But you would have too!" He raised his hands in frustration. "What's my favorite color?"

"Blue. Your favorite food is veggie pizza. If you could own any animal in the world, it would be the ocelot. The nectarine is your favorite fruit. Your first crush was Ellen Feckety, because of her cute laugh. And oh, do I know your biggest secret? And I'd tell you, but I swore I would never speak those words out loud". James said the last words almost whispering.

"Ok, that was good", Kendall said defeated. At that point, James threw the magazine on the couch. "But this isn't about me. It's about you and how a girl that you had a big crush on, left". Kendall suddenly got an idea, so he continued. "And if you want to take a test to deal with it, then take a test". 'This has got to work. It has to', Kendall thought.

"What magazine?" James asked, getting up from the couch, seeming curious to know what was all that about. Kendall smiled to himself. His plan was working.

"Best friends illustrated. True or false: James Diamond is amazing and never feels sorry for himself".

"True". James hesitated. He wasn't sure where Kendall was trying to get with his little test, but he decided to go along with him.

"True or false: Lucy Stone was also amazing, but she isn't the only amazing girl in the world".

"True…" James answered sighing.

"When James Diamond is in the crib and there is a pool full of amazing girls downstairs, he: a. fights with his best friend over Pop Tiger tests or b: runs down there and gets his pool on?!" Kendall shouted the last part and pointed to the door.

"Pool on!" James shouted and at the same time he tore his clothes apart, revealing a black tank top and swimming shorts and he put his sunglasses on top of his head. "Look out ladies, James Diamond is back!" he shouted again and he ran through the door, laughing like a maniac. Kendall ran to catch up with him, glad that his plan worked.

* * *

James really wanted to get over Lucy. He didn't know when or if she was even coming back to the Palm Woods once her tour was over, so it obviously was not a good idea to keep waiting for her for God knows how long only to be rejected again. Yes, he had chased her from the first moment they met, but he only got countless rejections and he felt he had enough. He couldn't handle another rejection from her and besides, what if she wasn't coming back? What if she decided to move somewhere else? Then what? And Kendall was right like always, Lucy Stone was NOT the only girl in the world. He looked around him, there were a lot of people at the pool, especially girls. That's when he caught sight of her. A girl with dirty blonde hair reaching her waist, deep emerald green eyes and cute dimples. She didn't wear any makeup or fancy clothes like the other girls from the Palm Woods but to him she looked more beautiful than all those girls who were all packed up like Barbie dolls. He stared intently at her for a long time until she finally looked in his direction. At first she didn't look directly at him but when their eyes finally met, he noticed a deep blush appearing on her cheeks, she had probably recognized him as James Diamond from Big Time Rush. They kept staring at eachother until Kendall's voice brought him back to reality.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Kendall asked, still not aware of what he had just interrupted. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Nothing much. And yeah, I feel much better now. Hey Kendall, thanks for putting up with me today, I know I was terrible".

"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for. I just couldn't stand back when one of my best friends was not feeling good".

"Hey, did you know there's a new girl at the Palm Woods? Look, she's right over there, across the pool". Kendall looked in the direction where James was pointing, only to be met with what looked like a female version of him. And James seemed to like her, judging by his reaction. He wanted to laugh thinking about how funny it was, James liking a girl who looked like a female version of him.

"I didn't know. But she's really beautiful. And I can see you like her. Is it because she looks like a female version of me? Kendall burst out laughing when James suddenly got red as a tomato and glared at him. It was way too funny.

"What the heck are you talking about? I didn't even realize she looks so much like you. God Kendall, did it actually cross your mind that I might have a secret crush on you? Wait, don't tell me. And I was chasing Lucy because I couldn't admit that you were my real crush!"

"God, no! I was just teasing you! But you don't have a crush on me, do you?" Both boys started to laugh hysterically.

"You're nuts, Kendall Knight. But that's why we're best friends", James said when he managed to stop laughing.

"I know. And I also know that right now you're dying to go and talk to the new girl. So why don't you go over there and get acquainted with her, huh?"

"You're right, I DO like her and I DO want to go and talk to her, but I just don't want to act the same way I did with Lucy. I don't want to push her away. I think it's time to stop fooling around and start acting more mature and just be…myself, you know, the James I was before all this BTR craziness started and I wasn't chasing girls around and flirting like it was the end of the world. Does this make any sense to you?"

"It makes perfect sense to me. You know I always thought being yourself is the best strategy. Trying to be or act like someone you're not, will never make you better and besides, it will never work out. Remember when we first met Jo? On one hand, Carlos and Logan almost killed eachother because Carlos had the brilliant idea to use Logan's plan of faking a British accent when his own plan of pretending to be a bad boy failed because it turned out that Jo doesn't like bad boys. On the other hand, you dressed up in that weird outfit and sprayed yourself with an entire bottle of Cuda man spray and the only thing you managed to do was to get your face and hands swelled up because of that nasty allergy and scare all of us to death, especially poor Jo. And what strategy did I choose? Be myself. Did that work from the start? No, there were plenty of «complications», but everything worked out in the end, didn't it?"

James thought about what Kendall told him and he knew he was perfectly right once again. When Jo first came at the Palm Woods, Kendall was the only one who stood firm until the end on his decision to be himself. And Kendall was the one who got the girl. Being yourself was definitely the best strategy. For the first time, it crossed his mind that maybe that was the reason why he was always turned down by Lucy, because he was never being entirely himself around her, except for that time when they were fighting against the adults to save the day of the pranks and he jumped in front of Lucy to take the hit instead of her. All he did was to constantly ask her out and to make out with him. Any girl in her right mind would have done the same thing as Lucy did. It finally made sense to him why she had left without telling anyone and without saying goodbye.

"It's so weird that a girl that I don't even know, makes me feel this way. But it's a nice feeling and I like it. Not even Lucy made me feel this way. And it makes me wonder if I really had a crush on her or she was just the closest thing to the type of girl that I would have considered to have a real relationship with, like the kind of relationship you and Jo have, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think I do. Anyway, if you really like that girl, then get your ass over there and talk to her before she leaves the pool, otherwise you'll have to wait until you see her again because you don't know what's her apartment number and even if you did, you can't just show up at her door. So go, now!" Kendall practically dragged his friend to the other side of the pool and then he sat at a nearby table to watch him talking to the new girl.

"Hey there. You're new here right? I haven't seen you around before", James said approaching the girl.

"Hi. Yes, I just moved here. I guess it's pretty obvious, huh? Oh gosh, where are my manners? I'm Giulia. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, James Diamond. I've been a Rusher since you guys released your first album. Sorry, you probably hear stuff like that all the time, but I can't help it, Big Time Rush is my favorite band and I always wanted to meet you guys. I saw Kendall with you earlier and I suppose Logan and Carlos must be around too". The girl smiled and James noticed that she was blushing again. However, she was very calm for a girl who was finally face to face with one of the members of her favorite band and he was glad for that. Even if he was famous all over the world, he wanted to be treated like a normal person and Giulia did exactly that. He smiled back at her and then he sat on the lounger next to her.

"Sooo, we're your favorite band, huh? Then how about you meet the rest of the band too? Kendall's right over there", he pointed to his friend who was just finishing a pink smoothie and waved at them when he noticed that they were looking in his direction. "I have no idea where Logan and Carlos are right now, but you can meet them later". The look of surprise on Giulia's face made him smile again. 'God, she's so cute', he thought.

"Oh, I would love that!" Giulia couldn't hold back her excitement, she was so happy.

"Well then, let's go and say hi to Kendall, shall we?" James offered his hand to Giulia to help her to her feet and she accepted it. The moment their hands touched it was as if sparks flew everywhere around them, as if thousands of fireworks exploded, it was an electric touch and they both felt it. Even Kendall noticed the looks on their faces and smiled knowingly. James smiled at the blushing girl. He was speechless. For the first time in his life, James Diamond was speechless in front of a girl. He really liked her and it was obvious from her reaction and the deep blush on her pretty face that she felt the same way about him. He leaded her to the table where Kendall was sitting, without letting go of her hand.

"Hey Kendall, meet Giulia. Giulia, this is Kendall, one of my best friends and bandmates, he's the leader of the band and whenever we get in trouble he always says stuff like «Calm down, we're gonna get over this somehow» or «We can do this, we just have to stick together». James laughed a little before he continued. "And Kendall, Giulia here said that Big Time Rush is her favorite band. So I offered to get her to meet you and the other guys". James smiled and Giulia felt like she was going to melt soon. She just loved his beautiful smile.

"Wow, thanks for the great introduction buddy, but don't give all the credit to me, Logan is the genius in our team. Even you and Carlos have brilliant ideas sometimes, I have to admit that. And Giulia, it's always a pleasure to meet a huge fan of ours. And a cute one on top of that". Kendall winked at her and she just smiled. "But you're not a stalker, are you?" he suddenly asked before he could stop himself, earning a glare from James, who elbowed him in frustration. He realized that he might have offended Giulia, but she giggled at his silly question.

"God, no, I'm not a stalker. Besides, I just moved here, we're probably going to meet very often, so why would I stalk you guys?" Giulia asked with a playful smile. She liked the fact that she felt so comfortable around the guys, like they had been knowing eachother for years. "So, I take it you guys have been stalked before?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh yes, a lot of times, but it was nothing that we couldn't handle, just over excited fans and paparazzi who were desperate to take pictures and get juicy news about us. However, there was this weird fan girl named Winnie a couple of months ago, she appeared out of nowhere in our apartment when we were trying to hide from the paparazzi and their cameras and we freaked out because we thought we were safe there", Kendall explained. James looked like he had seen a ghost and while Kendall found it very funny, Giulia became concerned, not knowing why James got so pale all of a sudden.

"James, are you alright? You look really pale", she said, touching his forehead. "You don't have a fever though…Do you feel sick?" James couldn't help but smile. They had just met and Giulia was worried for him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just didn't want to remember that story with Winnie, that's all", he said, sending a deadly glare in Kendall's direction. Why did he have to talk about that crazy girl?

"Oh, come on James, don't tell me you're still freaking out because of her. Dude, she's not coming back here, relax, will you?"

"Ok, now I'm really curious. What exactly did that girl do? Was it really that bad?" Giulia couldn't help it, she felt sorry about James, but she really wanted to know the whole story.

"Well, like I said, it was a couple of months ago. We had just returned from our tour and we were having the week off so we decided to relax at the pool, when suddenly the paparazzi appeared and stuffed their cameras in our faces. We ran as fast as we could to our apartment and we barely got there, those nosy paparazzi were everywhere, even in the dumpsters. When we finally reached our apartment, where we thought we were perfectly safe, Winnie was already there. I have no idea how she got in there, we had locked the door before going to the pool, but she was there, holding four small bags with hair, according to her there were samples of OUR hair and she wanted autographs on them. I don't know how she got samples from our hair, we all freaked out, especially James. Nobody and I mean it, absolutely NOBODY is allowed to touch his hair, that's how important his hair is for him". Kendall laughed and James smacked him on the back of his head. "What? You know it's the truth!" he said still laughing.

"Really? Nobody can touch your hair? Then what happens if I do this?" Giulia ruffled his hair laughing. Kendall looked at Giulia and then at James, who was completely paralyzed. After a couple moments, a devilish smile formed on his lips.

"This is what happens if you touch my hair", he said grinning evilly and before Giulia knew it, he started to tickle her sides causing her to burst in fits of laughter and beg him to stop. It was Kendall who rescued her from his hands.

"Fine, I found out what happens if I touch your hair. Now I wanna hear the rest of the story", she said still laughing. "Kendall?"

"Yeah. Well, with that crazy girl in our apartment and the paparazzi lurking everywhere in the Palm Woods, we didn't know what to do so we ran to the studio, to ask help from our producer Gustavo and his idea was to take us to live in Bel Air. We absolutely hated the idea of leaving the Palm Woods, all our friends live here and going to live somewhere else meant that we had to leave everyone behind. We refused to move out but then Winnie showed up at the studio too, claiming that she was James's future wife and we figured out that we actually had no choice. Poor James was scared to death, but fortunately Gustavo kicked Winnie out of the studio and before we knew it, we were moving to Bel Air". Kendall and Giulia started to laugh when they saw the look on James's face. It was priceless.

"I heard about Bel Air. I've seen some pics too. It seemed a beautiful place", Giulia said after the laughter died down.

"It is a beautiful place", James said. "We had a mansion with a huge pool, our own barbecue and everything was automatic there, but we were bored without our friends from the Palm Woods. Besides, everything was forbidden in that place and the people living there were all creeps. Carlos called them robots with human appearance. Not to mention that our next door neighbor had a tiger as a pet!"

"Yeah, we were close to become its lunch but Winnie shot him with a tranquilizer arrow. Somehow, she found us in Bel Air too, but thanks to the electric fences she couldn't come near us. When we decided to leave that place, those creepy people tried to stop us but Winnie showed up again and thanks to the chaos that she created, we were able to leave. Then, after we returned to the Palm Woods, we saw her again, the paparazzi were chasing us again and she shot them all with tranquilizer arrows. That was the last time we ever saw her".

"She may have helped us three times in a single day, but she was as creepy as those people in Bel Air!" James yelled clinging to Kendall for dear life, but the blonde pushed him away, causing Giulia to start laughing again. "Seriously now, that girl is not the kind of person I'd want to have around me", James said with a deadly serious look on his face.

"Hey, it's ok, she's not around. She's not, right Kendall? I mean, I don't know how she looks like, that's why I'm asking you". When Kendall nodded confirming that indeed Winnie was not around, Giulia placed her hand of top of James's hand. Her gesture kind of took him by surprise but he relaxed instantly and smiled at her. Kendall noticed the way they were looking at eachother and smiled too. It was obvious that the two liked eachother and a lot.

"Sooo…" Kendall cleared his throat. "You just moved here, huh?"

"Yes and I still can't believe this is where I'm going to live from now on. Yesterday I slept in my room back at home in Minnesota and tonight I'm gonna sleep in a big apartment at the Palm Woods", Giulia said beaming with joy.

"Wait, what? You're from Minnesota? So are we. Where in Minnesota were you living?" James asked curious.

"Minneapolis. But from what I heard, my parents were originally from Shakopee".

"No way, we used to live in Shakopee before we moved here. But Carlos is from Minneapolis and he moved to Shakopee in the fifth grade", Kendall said.

"Yes, I know, Carlos was…" Giulia was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice calling her name.

"Giulia Davis, is that really you?" Carlos said approaching the group with Logan. Needless to say, his three friends all looked at him with wide eyes.

"Carlitos! Oh my gosh, I can't believe we're finally meeting, it's been so long! Giulia threw herself in his arms and he hugged her tightly.

"Almost eight years, Giuly. I missed you so much, you have no idea girl. Wow, my little Giuly with glasses and pigtails turned into a beautiful young lady".

"And my little Carlitos is now such a handsome young man. I bet you have a lot of admirers. And you're in a band!" Giulia was so happy to see Carlos again after so many years. He had been her only and best friend back in Minneapolis, until they finished the fourth grade and he moved to Shakopee. They had promised to keep in touch but they lost any contact a little while after Carlos left from Minneapolis. When they finally pulled back from the hug, they realized that three people were looking at them confused, clearly waiting for an explanation.

"Ok guys, I know I have some explanations to give. Well, look, Giulia and I first met in kindergarten and ever since then we had been inseparable. We were very close, like brother and sister and besides our families, we only had eachother, since no other kids played or talked to us. When we started school, we were lucky enough to be assigned in the same class and we had been deskmates for the next four years. We used to do homework together everyday after school, actually she was helping me with homework because she was so smart and loved school, she especially helped me with Maths. Logan, I bet you two would have been unstoppable as a team at school. She was a genius, just like you". Logan smiled at the comment. "But then Papi got transferred to the Shakopee police station and we had to move out there. The night before we left, I spent it with Giulia in our little treehouse, we played card games and then we talked for the rest of the night and we promised to keep in touch. For a while we did, but then, all of a sudden, she stopped answering my texts and calls and I haven't heard from her ever since then". As he finished his story, Carlos noticed that Giulia had tears in her eyes and he hugged her again.

"I didn't mean to break my promise, I swear. I was forced to. A lot of things happened after you left. Everything changed for the worst…" Giulia tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't and soon she was crying on Carlos's shoulder, while the others stood there not knowing what to do or what to say to soothe her. James wanted more than anything to be the one holding her in his arms but he knew that Carlos was the one that she needed at the moment.

"Shhh, it's ok. Hey, look at me. I'm not mad at you. I was sad for losing any contact with you, yes, but I figured out that something must have happened, I know you so well that I refused to think about the possibility of you not wanting to talk to me anymore. I never thought I'll see you again and definitely not here, but fate brought us back together. So I want you to wipe your tears and smile for me. Will you smile for me?" Giulia did as she was told and after hugging Carlos one more time, she pulled back.

"I'm sorry about that, guys. I can get very emotional sometimes. And Logan, it's a pleasure to meet you".

"Same here, Giulia. So, Carlitos here gave you a lot of headaches too with Maths, huh?" Everyone started to laugh except Carlos.

"Hey, that's not nice!" he whined. "It's not my fault that Maths is boring!"

"It's not boring!" Logan and Giulia said at the same time.

"Great minds think alike", Logan said. Giulia nodded and they laughed and bumped their fists.

"Giulia here is full of surprises", Kendall said winking at her. "Right before you and Logan came, she was telling us that she's from Minneapolis but she didn't say a word about her knowing you from before you moved to Shakopee", he told Carlos.

"I was going to, but Carlitos showed up and beat me to it". Giulia made a face at Kendall but then she burst out laughing, making the others laugh too.

"So you're here to stay, huh? Giuly, my friend, we have to celebrate this reunion. Right guys?" Carlos said and everyone nodded.

"But guys, remember that Bitters doesn't allow parties in here, so we have to be careful", Logan pointed out.

"Don't worry Logan, I wasn't even thinking about a party. We can just gather at the crib, get some snacks and drinks and I don't know, maybe we could have a sleepover, we could play cards, watch movies, anything. We can invite Jo and Camille too, that way they can meet our new friend Giulia", Kendall proposed. Giulia's eyes widened in surprise at his last words.

"Me, your new friend? You really mean that?" She asked still surprised.

"Of course I mean it. Right, guys?" Everyone nodded in agreement and Giulia smiled at them.

"Well then, I can't wait for this «celebration» with my new friends. Maybe you and me can sing something together like we used to, what do you say Litos?"

"I'd love that. Listen, we usually have dinner at 7. So why don't you join us and then we can have our little reunion, how about that? And you don't have to bring anything, just a pair of jammies and a sleeping bag for the sleepover. "

"That's great. But I haven't unpacked anything yet and my apartment looks like a maze of boxes".

"We can help you unpack if you want", James offered.

"I could use some help but I don't want to bother you guys".

"I'm speaking for all four of us when I say that you're not bothering us at all", James said and the others nodded in agreement. "So please let us help you".

"Well…ok then. I live at 2I. Thanks guys", Giulia smiled.

"You're very welcome. And hey, it seems we're on the same floor. We live at 2J".

"So we're very close to eachother, that's nice. But, if we want to finish unpacking before dinner time, we should get going, it's 4 o'clock already", Giulia said looking at her watch and then she stood up, the guys following her.

They all entered the lobby and headed to the elevators. As they were walking, Giulia looked at the four guys accompanying her and she smiled. She was definitely not going to be alone anymore. Because she already had four amazing friends.

 **Ok people, that's all for now. I hope you like it. I have some ideas for the next chapters but you guys are more than welcome to share your own ideas. See you next time. Don't forget to review! *winks***


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Big Time Rush, but the plot of this story and the OCs belong entirely to me.**

 **Hello everyone! I know it's been a long time, but I'm finally back with a new chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but writer's block is terrible. And I've been kind of busy too. Anyway, before you proceed with reading, I wanted to tell you that I have rewrote the first two chapters, since I didn't like how they turned out the first time. There's extra info in them, they are longer and I hope, clearer for everyone. So, even if you have already read chapter one and chapter two, I suggest you to read them again, but that's up to you.**

 **Here's chapter three of Big Time Love Story. Enjoy!**

With four extra pairs of hands, Giulia managed to unpack and arrange everything in the apartment in about two hours. It was 6 o'clock, an hour before dinner time, so the guys thought they could hang out a little longer with Giulia and get to know her better. On the other hand, Carlos wanted to know what happened after he moved to Shakopee but he knew it would bring back painful memories to Giulia and he didn't want that, so he remained silent.

"Sooo…earlier at the pool you mentioned singing with Carlos like you used to", Kendall said breaking the silence. "Are you a singer?"

"No. I love singing, but my dream is to become an actress. I used to sing a lot with Carlos but after he left, I only sang at home when I was alone, so nobody could hear me".

"Ah, Giuly, why would you hide such a beautiful voice like yours? I know the guys would agree with me if they heard you sing", Carlos said winking at her.

"Yeah, you should let us hear you sing sometime", James told her. "I'm sure you have a beautiful voice because Carlos never lies. This guy is the most honest person I've ever met, I swear. But I'm sure you already know that".

"Honestly, the reason why I didn't want anyone to hear me sing, was that singing reminded me of Carlos and that made me cry. You see, I was the girl who everyone hated for the simple reason that I was a nerd. When I started high-school, I was the only student with a scholarship in a class full of rich kids and they made sure to make my life a living hell day after day. On top of that, they forced me to do their schoolwork and then they claimed they did everything on their own and the teachers gave them good grades for something they didn't do. Despite everything, I never gave them the satisfaction of seeing me weak, hurt. If I were to sing in public I would have broken down for sure. And I refused to be a crying baby and give those brats more reasons to humiliate me". Giulia wiped some tears that threatened to fall on her cheeks. "But you know what? Now that me and Carlos got reunited, singing doesn't make me sad anymore. And just like I said earlier at the pool, we should definitely sing something together Litos". She smiled and patted her Latino friend on the shoulder.

"And I said I'd love that. So tonight we will definitely sing something together Giuly", Carlos answered winking at her.

"So, you said your dream is to become an actress. I take it that acting is what brought you here then", Logan said.

"Yup. There was an audition in Minneapolis a week ago. This lady named Rose Parker, came to personally choose a girl who was going to move to California to start an acting career. At the beginning it seemed weird. I mean why coming all the way to Minneapolis when she could have easily found someone in California? But I decided to give it a try anyway. And I was chosen. Then, in the plane, Rose told me that the producers of «New Town High» needed a replacement for Megan because she's leaving the cast after the shootings for the second season finish. So Rose was asked to travel all over the US and find a replacement for Megan and Minneapolis was actually one of the last places she was supposed to travel to. So basically I got my first serious role before I even arrived here. And I still can't believe I'm going to work with Jo Taylor! I've been watching this series from the beginning and she's my favourite from the entire show!" Giulia was so excited that she didn't realize she was yelling. The guys smiled at her.

"Well, in that case, you'll be very happy to know that I already asked her to join us tonight and she accepted. Both her and Camille will come", Kendall said showing her the conversation he had just had with Jo, where she accepted to come to their sleepover and said she was going to bring Camille too.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Kendall! You're the best!" Giulia hugged him tight and he hugged her back.

"You're welcome", he answered. "Jo says she's excited to meet our new friend. And I didn't mention anything about you two working together, I thought I should let you tell her since it's your news to share".

"Thanks. I'm so excited to meet her too. And Camille as well. I've seen her in "Rock Camp 9" and I honestly think she should get more roles, she's really talented".

"That's what Camille says all the time", Logan said laughing.

"Well, it's true. And now I get to meet her too. I still can't believe everything that's happening. My life back at home was a nightmare. But when Carlos was around, I would just forget everything. He was so funny and full of energy all the time, he always had a different way to make me laugh. When we were around eight years old, Mr. Garcia built a treehouse for us and we called it our secret place. We used to spend most of our time there, playing, singing, even doing our homework sometimes. And we had a lot of sleepovers in that place. I could have easily moved in that treehouse and my mother didn't even care. The treehouse was in Carlos's yard, but she never bothered to call and ask his parents to send me home or to come herself and pick me up. Maybe because she's not even my real mom…"

"What in the world are you talking about, Giuly? Mrs. Davis is not your real mom? But your birth certificate…she appears as your biological mother in there…" Carlos was shocked and confused at the same time.

"Well…that certificate was fake but I didn't know that. Until one day…"

 **Flashback**

" _Mommy? What happened to daddy? You never talk about him and there's no picture of him in the house", a ten years old Giulia asked curious._

" _I'm sick of you asking the same thing over and over again, you little brat!" Karen Davis yelled at her daughter. "But you know what? I will give you an answer so that you stop with your stupid questions. You know why I never talk about your father and why I don't have pictures with him? Because I never met your father! I adopted you when you were a baby and honestly I don't know why I did it, you're just a waste of time, money and food! Maybe I felt sorry for you at the time, you were only two months old and you were an orphan but I was so stupid, I should have never brought you home! Not even your family wanted you! Your parents died and no other relative showed up to take you from the hospital. Your own family abandoned you and even your stupid friend left far away from you last week. See? Nobody loves you, you stupid creature!" The little girl started to cry but Karen remained cold as ice. "And let me tell you something. As soon as you turn eighteen, you'll find another place to live. I don't care where you go and what you do, but you will not live in my house anymore! I answered your question, now leave me alone, I'm sick of you pestering me all the time and your crying is driving me crazy!" Karen pushed Giulia aside and she left the room grumbling. The little girl lost her ballance when she was pushed and she fell on the ground, hitting her head in the process. She curled up in a ball on the cold floor, crying her eyes out, her heart shattered like glass, the words that Mrs. Davis had told her replaying in her mind over and over again._

 **End of flashback**

"Oh my God, that's just sick! How could she do that to you? You were just an innocent child! That woman is sick, I swear!" Carlos yelled frustrated. The other guys were shocked, they didn't know what to say.

"You know what's the worst part? I actually started to believe what she told me, that nobody wants me and nobody loves me. And she continued to make my life a living hell for the next seven years until Rose appeared and took me from that place…" Giulia was crying and shaking uncontrollable and Carlos hugged her and tried to comfort her. Once again, James found himself wishing to be the one comforting her, but just like before, he knew that Giulia needed Carlos, not him.

"Shhh…it's ok Giuly. Forget what that psycho told you. She only wanted to hurt you and she succeded, but now you're far away from her and you're starting a new life, it's time to leave the past behind. Look, I know it's not easy, but I'm here now and I'm not planning to go anywhere this time. Besides, my friends are your friends too now. You're not alone anymore, Giuly, you have us…"

"I know...all of you accepted me as your friend even if you just met me…and I got you back Carlitos…" Giulia buried her head in Carlos's chest and he rubbed her back and caressed the top of her head until she stopped shaking and crying. Then she pulled back from the hug and wiped her tears. "Thank you for being such a good friend even after so many years. Thank you guys for accepting me as your friend. And I'm sorry for my breakdown, sometimes I can get very emotional. And I know I said that before but ugh...you know what I mean".

"It's ok, everyone can get emotional at some point. And Carlos's friend is our friend too, ok?" Kendall said patting her shoulder.

"Ok and his friends are my friends too", Giulia answered smiling.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. And guys I think we should go now. It's 6:30 already and we still have some stuff to do before dinner. James and Carlos, I want you two to go back to the crib and make some space for the sleeping bags in the living room. Logan, we'll get some snacks and drinks and you Giulia get ready and one of us will come and pick you up later". After Kendall gave the directions, him and the guys headed to the door.

"Hey guys?" Giulia said when they were about to leave. "Thanks for helping me to unpack and arrange everything here. It would have taken me an eternity to do that alone". She winked at them.

"No problem, that's what friends are for", James said smiling and then they left.

As soon as the guys left, Giulia locked her front door and then she decided that she needed a shower so she took some clean clothes from her closet and she went to the bathroom. About twenty minutes later she was ready to go but since nobody had showed up yet, she sat on the couch. She remembered seeing the door labeled with 2J right before she entered in her apartment. The guys lived right across from her. She wondered why Kendall wanted to send someone to pick her up when they lived so close to eachother but she was not going to question him. A knock on the door made her snap out of her thoughts. She opened the door and there was James, leaning on the doorframe.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, let's go then". Giulia followed him outside, she locked the door and then they entered in 2J.

The living room was very nice and it had a kitchen area just like hers. There was a yellow swirly slide on the right side of the room and an orange couch was pushed against the wall leaving a lot of space for the sleeping bags in the middle of the room. The guys were sitting at the table in the kitchen area. Jo and Camille were there too, sitting next to Kendall and Logan. A red haired woman was in front of the oven, taking a tray with homemade cookies out of it and there was a girl sitting next to Kendall, she seemed to be around 13 or 14 and she had curly brown hair.

"Hey Giulia, nice to see you again. Mom, Katie, this is Giulia, our new friend, the one I told you about. Giulia, this is my baby sister Katie and that's my mother Jennifer. And you already know Jo and Camille", Kendall said smiling. Katie looked at Giulia with wide eyes and Jennifer almost dropped the tray.

"Hello everyone", Giulia said shaking hands with Jennifer, then Katie, Jo and Camille. Nice to meet you all".

"Hello there. Welcome to the Palm Woods sweetie", Jennifer told her. Giulia noticed that she seemed a little nervous but the woman smiled at her.

"Come Giulia, let's sit", James said leading her to one of the empty chairs and then he sat on the other.

"So, Giulia, Kendall told us that you want to become an actress", Jo said.

"Yes, that's my dream. And now it's about to happen. You see, my agent told me I already have my first role and the shootings will start in a month. I'm so excited, I will work with someone I admire so much, but I'm also nervous because it's my first serious role".

"That's great, congratulations. So, what is it? A movie, TV series, commercial?"

"It's «New Town High». We're going to work together". Giulia was smiling from ear to ear.

"Wait, are you the replacement for Megan?" Jo asked wide-eyed.

"Yes. That's me. I hope we'll get along well on the set. I admire you so much and I'm very happy that I get to work with you".

"Oh, I'm sure we'll become good friends. And don't worry about the rest of the cast, they're all nice people".

"Yeah, that's if you don't count Jett Stetson. If I were you I'd be careful around him, the guy is a big flirt", James said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, c'mon James, we all know that you're saying that because you and Jett are constantly arguing over who's prettier between you two. But you have a point, he does like to flirt, maybe even more than you do", Jo said laughing. "But he's not a bad guy and he's fun to hang with".

"Ummm, can we not talk about Jett, please?" Kendall asked, visibly disturbed.

"Yeah, I have a better idea", Katie said. "Hey, Giulia, when you become famous, can I be your manager?"

"Katie! Stop trying to convince people to accept you as their manager!" Kendall scolded his sister. "Excuse her Giulia, she does that all the time".

"It's ok, Kendall. And Katie, I'll think about your offer when I'll be famous", Giulia said laughing.

"Great. You and me are going to get along very well", Katie said grinning.

"I'm sure we will, you're a nice girl. And you're my possible future manager too". Everyone started to laugh.

"So Giulia, how do you like Palm Woods so far?" Camille said, finally getting the opportunity to say something.

"This place is beautiful. I still find it hard to believe that I'm actually living here and that I met all of you. I didn't know what to expect when I first got here, I just hoped that everything was going to be better than it was back at home and it is".

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. You seem very nice and I hope we can be friends too".

"Thank you. I hope so too. You all welcomed me so warmly and accepted me as a friend even if you just met me. It means a lot to me. Carlos used to be my only friend and now I have a group of friends. Thank you, thank you so much".

"You better get used to this Giuly. Because we all hang out together whenever we have free time and from now on you'll hang out with us too", Carlos said and Giulia smiled.

They continued to talk about random things during the dinner and when they were done, Mrs. Knight started to clear the table, while the teens except Giulia, went to sit on the orange couch and continued their conversation.

"Let me help you, Mrs. Knight", she said approaching the older woman.

"Thank you sweetie, but you really don't have to. You're our guest. Besides, most of the time I clean the table and wash the dishes alone".

"Please, I insist. I used to do that at home all the time, I don't mind helping you".

"Ok, then. Since you don't know where to put the clean dishes, you wash them and I'll dry them and put them back to their place".

"Sure. You know Mrs. Knight, I wish I had a mom like you. I can see how much you love your children and besides, you cook amazing".

"Thank you sweetie. I'm glad you liked my food. And call me Mama Knight, ok?"

"Ok…Mama Knight", Giulia said handing the last plate to Jennifer.

"We're done, thanks for helping me. Now I'm going to retire to my room and leave you kids alone".

"You're welcome Mrs… I mean Mama Knight. Goodnight".

"Goodnight Giulia". Jennifer left the room and Giulia joined her new friends on the orange couch.

And that was the beginning of a long night at 2J, with games, funny stories, a movie marathon and the blooming of a beautiful friendship.

 **Ok, that was the third chapter. I know I could have done a better job but I hope you guys like it. Anyway, I can't promise, but I might update more than two chapters in the next two or three weeks. I have some ideas but it all depends on my free time. Remember to review! *Hugs***


End file.
